List of secondary characters from The Venture Bros.
This is a list of secondary and one-time characters and organizations from ''The Venture Bros.'' Characters are categorized by their first appearances. Characters Pilot The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay *'Otaku Senzuri': A scientist and ninja with a fetish for deadly machines. He follows Dr. Venture's every move in New York in order to get the Oo-ray (his first and last names are both actual Japanese words, otaku meaning something akin to an obsessed fanboy and senzuri meaning masturbation). He is a parody of Dr. Julius No. *'Scamp'†: The Ventures' dog. Was experimented on by Dr. Venture (his skin was removed for the sake of cosmetics research) and has since died. *'Prostitute': A prostitute in New York City who almost does business with Hank and Dean. Season 1 Dia de Los Dangerous! *'Speedy'†: An over-enthusiastic henchman of the Monarch who is trying desperately to earn his wings. Was killed after Brock Samson grabbed him by the throat and never let go even while unconscious. Unable to break his iron-like grip, 24 shoots Speedy as a mercy-killing. Careers in Science *'Anna Baldovitch'†: Bud Manstrong's love interest and only companion in space station "Gargantua-1". Even though they spend several years alone in space, due to Bud's repression, they never have sexual relations. When the Ventures arrived to fix the station, she had sex with Brock Sampson. Her body is attractive but her face (although never shown) is implied to be very unpleasant. Died when the space station crashed in "Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?" but not before giving Manstrong a hand job. She was given a closed casket funeral in Russia. Home Insecurity *'G.U.A.R.D.O.'‡: Dr. Venture's bodyguard robot. Would later become the chassis for Jonas Jr.'s mechanical body. *'Steve Summers': A former test pilot, he nearly died in a horrific accident but was saved when the government invested 6 million dollars into rebuilding him. However, the government has Summers work off his debt (all on a government salary) which he chafes under. He runs away after entering a homosexual affair with Sasquatch and was assisted in his escape by Brock Samson. He is a parody of Steve Austin from the Six Million Dollar Man. It was also this source material that inspired the Sasquatch storyline, as towards the end of the series, a big foot did appear. *'Sasquatch': A giant hairy creature whom Brock first encountered while camping leading to a brief altercation until Summers intervened. To escape the army, Brock shaves Sasquatch, only to discover that Sasquatch was a male. The Incredible Mr. Brisby *'Roy Brisby': An obvious parody of Walt and Roy Disney, he's the visionary behind the Busy Bee cartoons and Brisby Land. Worked with and was good friends with Dr. Jonas Venture who built some of the rides at the park (which were tested on Rusty). Is wheel-chairbound with facial paralysis after an accident left him trapped under an animatronic Abraham Lincoln for four hours, causing a stroke. He lives on Panda's milk which comes from his faithful "com-panda" Li-li, whom he won from David Bowie in a trivia contest. In an effort to prolong his life, he interrogates Dr. Venture for information on cloning (in a parallel to the urban legend regarding prospects of cloning Walt Disney). After Molotov Cocktease came to retrieve the Panda for Bowie, Brisby caught fire and is presumed dead. *'Mandalay': Brisby's gigantic African not-so-loyal bodyguard. *'Li-Li': Brisby's giant panda formerly owned by David Bowie (recovered to Bowie). Ghosts of the Sargasso *'Major Tom'†‡: See Major Tom. An astronaut whose experimental aircraft (designed by Jonas Venture) crashed into the ocean during a test run in 1969. He returns as a ghost. His name is a reference to the character from the classic David Bowie songs "Space Oddity" and "Ashes to Ashes." (Not coincidentally, most of Major Tom's dialogue is taken from both songs.) Ice Station – Impossible! *'Race Bannon'†: See Jonny Quest. Brock's friend from the Office of Secret Intelligence. Died after jumping from a jet that Nat King Cobra's Snake Men were piloting while retrieving the Goliath Serum. Tag Sale – You're It! *'The Intangible Fancy': a mischievous ghost fond of spontaneously materializing and vanishing, he whispers cryptic messages in people's ears (no doubt to annoy them). *'Mister One': The leader of the agents guarding the compound. Has a bizarre "men in dresses fetish." Later seen working for Prof. Impossible, and later still with the Secret Service. *'Mister Five': One of the agents guarding the compound. Referred to by Doc Hammer as "Agent Hank", due to a similar appearance to Hank Venture. Past Tense *'Mike Sorayama'†‡: A former College friend of Dr. Venture, Pete White, and Baron Werner Ünderbheit. At college, he is target of mean jokes, each played by every one of his friends and Brock Samson. Several years later, Sorayama fakes his own death in order to kidnap his four college friends at the funeral. After the original Team Venture arrived to rescue them, they discover the Sorayama is a robot and the real Sorayama is actually dead and in the coffin. He is a parody of artist Hajime Sorayama, famous for his paintings of sexualized robotic woman, and the character Mike Yanagita from the movie Fargo. (Both Mike Yanagita and Mike Sorayama are played by actor Steve Park.) Yet another parody of Dr. Julius No. *'Leslie Cohen': Mike Sorayama's crush in college. Once slept with Brock Samson. *'Lesliebots'‡: Robots designed to look like Leslie Cohen. Similar to fembots. The Trial of the Monarch *'Tiny Attorney'†: A tiny southern man growing out of the torso of an "inbred simpleton". Despite his odd appearance, he is a competent attorney who specializes in prosecuting super villains. Was number three on the Guild's Most Wanted List and captured by Phantom Limb. His fate was not revealed until Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I): he was used by Phantom Limb to help free Monarch's friends from prison and was rewarded for his service by being shot and killed by Limb. He is a parody of Kuato, the mutant resistance leader from the film Total Recall and of the "folksy Southern lawyer" stereotype. Return to Spider-Skull Island *'Mecha-Mouth': An inmate with a mechanical, spiked beak for a mouth. Head design is partially inspired by a Star Wars Tusken Raider. *'Shame Face': An imprisoned inmate whose face and body were severely burned in an accident involving super-heated plasma. He seems to be a parody of comic books' post-silver age tradition of villains disfigured due to their own misguided actions. Such a theme is common in the Batman mythos with Two-Face and The Joker. Character is a play on the common idea that disfigured villains in comics generally have interesting or "cool" scarring as opposed to hideous disfigurement. In contrast to that, Shame-face is simply ugly and disfigured in a more reality-based manner. *'Dr. Septapus'†: Septapus is so named for the fact that he has seven limbs (two arms on each side, one on his chest, and two legs). Dr. Septapus is a parody of the Spider-Man villain Doctor Octopus, but appears to have seven organic limbs instead of four natural and four cybernetic ones. Like Otto Octavius, he has a penchant for sporty glasses, but Septapus' hair is thinning on top. The creators of the program state that they had never heard of "the Mighty Septopus" from the Home Movies episode "The Heart Smashers". Freed by Phantom Limb only to be hunted and killed by Limb. *'Mister Monday'†: A flamboyant villain with a monocle and a WASP-esque accent. He obsesses over bland and trivial things, namely anything that occurs on a Monday, and asks to be "President of Calendars" in The Monarch's group. He appears to be a parody of the DC Comics villain Calendar Man. He is also similar in appearance to characters Virman Vundabar and Baron Strucker. Freed by Phantom Limb, he was the first one killed, or at least shot at. Season 2 Powerless in the Face of Death *'Hector Molina': Dr. Venture's (former) childhood friend. Was put to work in the Venture compound's manufacturing wing prior to Dr. Venture, Sr.'s, death. Has been there ever since until being unceremoniously fired by Dr. Venture. Is 45 years old and never kissed a girl. *'Swifty': Former middleweight boxer and body guard. He has become punch-drunk as a result of his career: rambling non-sensically which caused his wife to leave him. Was put to work with Hector in the manufacturing wing by Jonas Venture until fired by Thaddeus Venture. *'Tigeriffic': While this is his first (and only) appearance, Tigeriffic was first mentioned in a deleted scene from "The Trial of the Monarch" as a purported "peer" of The Monarch. While operating as a supervillain, he wore a tiger suit that granted him super-powers. He is not, contrary to popular belief, "half tiger, or something," nor was he raised by tigers. The Monarch claims to have once seen him "cleave an Eyewitness News van in twain." His appearance is most likely patterned after Tygra, one of the ThunderCats. *'White Noise'†: This villain, whose powers and abilities are unknown, speaks in a stereotypical southern accent and displays white supremacist views. His body transformed into something resembling video static when he tried to repair a television while it was plugged into a live socket. He asks The Monarch if the group involved in the escape includes other races because he doesn't want to "muddy" his "pure white blood". The Monarch, in response, questions whether White Noise even has blood anymore. Was freed in Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I) and shot by Phantom Limb, losing an arm, possibly his life. *'Tiny Eagle': An operative for Phantom Limb. Approximately the size of Tiny Joseph. Escape to the House of Mummies Part II *'The Perfect Man'†: Created by the Cult of Osiris. Almost twice the size of an average male human. *'Edgar Allen Poe': See Edgar Allen Poe. *'Caligula': See Caligula. *'Dr. Sigmund Freud': See Dr. Sigmund Freud. Twenty Years to Midnight *'Grand Galactic Inquisitor'†: An alien who arrives at the Venture compound to pass judgment on mankind. He constantly issues the command "IGNORE ME!" which is impossible to follow given his towering size and the volume of his voice. Shot and killed by an alien posing as Jonas Venture. With his boisterous insistence on judging, his towering stature, and his insistence that others ignore him, the Grand Galactic Inquisitor seems to be fashioned after the Marvel Comics character The Watcher, though his helmet resembles that of Galactus. *'Jonny Quest': See Jonny Quest. Since the death of Race Bannon, has been secreted away within the Quest Bell, suffering life as a heroin addict. Is fooled into handing over a piece of the alien machinery after being bribed by the Captain and Jonas Jr., an act that Jonas Jr. resented. *'H.U.G.G.Y': A robot nanny used to raise Rocket Impossible. He is a parody of the Fantastic Four's robot nanny H.E.R.B.I.E. *'Rocket Impossible': Infant Son of Sally and Richard Impossible. So far seems to lack any sort of super powers or genetic mutations. Seems to be inspired by The Incredibles infant super baby Jack-Jack. Victor. Echo. November. *'JollyRancher82': A young woman who meets The Monarch online and goes on an ill-fated double date with him. She is a fan of cosplay. Fallen Arches *'Torrid': A fire-based Australian supervillain under the Guild's banner and one of many who applied to be the Order of the Triad's archnemesis. He got the position after telling the group he had kidnapped Triana and sent her to the 'Torrid zone'. Has gas issues. His appearance seems to be based on the DC Comics superhero Deadman. The fact that he's Australian and controls fire may be a reference to Marvel Comics villain Pyro. It is also possible he is based on Dormammu, the arch-nemesis of Dr. Strange of whom Dr. Orpheus himself is a parody. *'The Walking Eye': A four-legged robot built by Dr. Venture that does, essentially, nothing of purpose. *'The Moppets': When Dr. Girlfriend assumes the role of Lady Au Pair, she employs these two midgets, dressed in dutch schoolboy outfits, as henchmen. Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? *'President Breyer': The residing president in the Venture Bros. universe. He is an amalgamation of Bill Clinton (sex scandals, love of cigars), George W. Bush (terrorists, pronunciation of nuclear as "nuke-a-ler", previous alcoholism), and Lyndon B. Johnson (physcial resemblance, accent). *'Mrs. Manstrong': Bud Manstrong's somewhat controlling and alcoholic mother. A parody of the mother played by Angela Lansbury in the 1962 version of The Manchurian Candidate. Tries to flirt with Brock Samson during the state dinner, who rejects her (increasingly bolder) advances, to the point where he ends up making a scene after she gropes him under the dinner table. *'The Ghost of President Lincoln'‡: See Abraham Lincoln. The ghost of the 16th President of the United States is still around in the White House and with the help of the Venture brothers, saves current President Breyer from being killed by Bud Manstrong and his manipulative mother. Because of their previous visits, he is familiar with the Venture family. Lincoln is animated in a manner strongly reminiscent of the Force ghost, from Star Wars. I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *'Dr. Henry Killinger': A cross between the diplomat Henry Kissinger and the magical nanny Mary Poppins, he never goes without his "magic murder bag". The Monarch hires him as a new "number two", and he to implements new reforms into the Cocoon and attempt to turn around their spectacular failures. He ends up reuniting Dr. Girlfriend with the Monarch, and it is implied that this was his intention all along. He was responsible for the Oni's attempt to reunite Myra Brandish and Dr. Venture as well. His name is a wordplay on the contrasting personality differences between Henry Kissinger and Henry Killinger. Kissinger makes war, Killinger makes love. *'The Oni'‡: A demonic Japanese spirit, it temporarily possesses Dr. Venture. ¡Viva los Muertos! *'Venturestein'‡: One of The Monarch's former henchmen, Venturestein was killed by Brock during an attack on the Venture compound. Dr. Venture re-animates him as part of an experiment to create an army of undead soldiers/manual laborers. As an apology for killing Venturestein, Brock takes him to a prostitute. *'Ted'†: The outwardly charming but actually sociopathic leader of "The Groovy Gang," a group of aging hippies who solve mysteries. Ted is a parody of both Ted Bundy and Fred from Scooby Doo. Killed from a headbutt by Brock Samson. *'Val': A lesbian with an intense hatred for men, Val is a parody of both Valerie Solanas and Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo. At one point, she quotes the S.C.U.M. Manifesto. *'Patty': A timid woman who is constantly terrorized by Ted. The Groovy Gang has been on the way to "her parents' house" for the last ten years. Patty is a parody of Patty Hearst and Scooby Doo's Daphne Blake. *'Sonny'†: A jittery, drug-addicted hippie, Sonny once killed Hank and Dean Venture when they accidentally startled him (he beat Dean to death with his flashlight while Groovy mauled Hank). Unaware that the boys are clones, Sonny goes over the edge when he later sees them as "zombies." Sonny is a parody of David Berkowitz, also known as the "Son of Sam" killer, and Scooby Doo's Shaggy. Accidentally shot when Ted's gun went off during his struggle with Brock. *'Groovy'†: A dog who speaks only to Sonny (in a German accent) and urges him to commit murder. Groovy is a parody of Scooby Doo and Harvey, the "demonically possessed" dog that Berkowitz claimed compelled him to kill. Strangled by Venturestein who then turns Groovy's paw into a shoe. *'Everyday Joe': A generic narrator of a 1960s educational film, extolling the joys of child labor and "bondaged servitude". *'Don Rio': a jocular shaman and spirit guide is a parody of Don Juan Matus, the Yaqui shaman from the Carlos Castaneda novels. Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I) *'Truckules': A giant man who either wears a truck or has one for a torso. Also wears a Greek skirt. Was once partners with Dr. Girlfriend and listed as one of those Monarch considers a friend in a deleted scene in "The Trial of the Monarch". *'Sergeant Hatred': A previously unseen super villain, he is a large man with a giant red 'H' painted on his face and wears military fatigues. The Monarch's henchman, namely 21 and 24, routinely steal parts from Hatred's technology, using his hover tank to rebuild the coccoon and 21 stole jet packs from him as well. He also once captured Hank and Dean and subsequently molested them - an experience only Hank remembers (Dean was passed out from the wine). Dates Princess Tinyfeet and has a massive foot fetish. It is unknown how he got his Guild license, as "Inappropriate Behavior" is strictly prohibited in the Guild. Judging by the painted symbol across his face, military fatigues and rage fueled assertiveness, Sgt. Hatred seems to be based after the rage prone soldier from the Daredevil “Born Again” story line. *'Princess Tinyfeet': Sergeant Hatred's guest to the wedding. She is a short Native American princess who, as her name suggests, has tiny feet. Her gaze never wavers and she does not seem to mind when Hatred inappropriately slobbers over her feet. *'Klaus Nomi'†: See Klaus Nomi. Traitorous bodyguard for David Bowie. Could blast an ultra-sonic cry and had a special tuxedo made of plastic with an oversized bow tie capable of being ejected. *'Iggy Pop'†: See Iggy Pop. Traitorous bodyguard for David Bowie. Agile, and capable of creating explosive energy globules that he can then "Pop". *'Nien Nunb'†: See Nien Nunb. Was materialized from a trading card by the Order of the Triad. Specials A Very Venture Christmas *'The Krampus': See Companions of Saint Nicholas :†''Character is deceased'' :‡''Character is technically deceased: either undead or dismantled'' Organizations See also *List of characters from The Venture Bros. *List of The Venture Bros. episodes Secondary characters from The Venture Bros. Category:The Venture Bros. characters